Ah, la neige !
by Cassidy Agorade
Summary: Le jour où Caleb changea d'avis sur l'hiver. Et la suite, trois semaines après... Yaoi, Jude x Caleb (Kido x Fudou). Lemon en deuxième partie
1. Main dans la main

**Yo !**

**Une nouvelle histoire toute mimi sur ce que je pense être l'un des plus beaux couples d'IE (je dirais même LE plus beau mais c'est mon avis :D ). En espérant que vous apprécierez. A l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, j'ai pensé que nos joueurs préférés pourraient en profiter un peu et nous mettre dans l'ambiance.**

**Couple : Jude x Caleb (Kido x Fudou)**

**Disclaimer : les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de LEVEL-5 INC.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Il n'aimait pas la neige. C'était froid. Froid, monotone et en plus ça glissait. Grimaçant, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait tout et sinuait entre les petits chalets.

L'équipe avait eu temps libre pour la fin d'après-midi et, à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, les joueurs en avaient profité pour aller voir le marché de Noël qui s'était installé au cœur des rues. L'entraîneur leur avait recommandé de s'y rendre et de se changer les idées. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la joie de ses camarades en les voyant déambuler parmi les maisonnettes bardées d'ampoules colorées et s'extasier devant l'affreuse pellicule insipide qui recouvrait tout.

– Tss ! siffla-t-il en voyant les autres se pousser gentiment dans la neige.

– Oh, ça va Caleb, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! s'agaça Jude.

– Désolé mais tout ce blanc m'écœure, rétorqua le brun.

Jude tiqua, peu habitué à ce que Caleb se justifie. Surtout qu'un Caleb « désolé », cela relevait de l'oxymore. Le numéro 8 n'avait cessé de se plaindre depuis que les premiers flocons étaient tombés le matin même. Les autres joueurs avaient vite compris qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à le faire changer d'avis. Quand le jeune garçon n'appréciait pas quelque chose, il valait mieux le laisser tranquille. C'était une question de survie. Ils avaient donc courageusement surmonté ses sarcasmes et ses répliques acerbes et avaient fui dès que l'occasion s'était présentée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Caleb fixait maintenant un amas de longues stalactites effilées qui s'étaient formées sur la façade des premiers chalets. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres fines.

– T'imagines si ça tombe sur quelqu'un ? ricana le numéro 8.

Jude secoua la tête, il n'y avait que lui pour faire ce genre de remarque. Il sentit un vent frais sur son visage et voulu réajuster ses lunettes par réflexe. Il se souvint alors qu'ils les avaient laissées dans sa chambre ce matin même. Les lunettes et les flocons ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

– Il fait froid, hein ? dit Caleb qui s'était aperçut de son geste. Il n'était pas le second stratège de l'équipe pour rien.

Le numéro 14 hocha la tête. C'est vrai que l'hiver était relativement rigoureux.

– Il devrait faire plus chaud là-bas, lança le brun en désignant les maisonnettes en bois qui s'étendaient devant eux.

Le châtain se demanda depuis quand l'autre se souciait de quoi que ce soit. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, pourtant l'idée d'un Caleb attentionné lui semblait étrangère. Surtout au vu de sa mauvaise humeur épique peu de temps auparavant.

Les garçons avancèrent vers le marché. La chaleur émanant des petits abris leur parvenait en douces volutes et une odeur de pin flottait dans l'air. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis le milieu d'après-midi. Les lumières provenant des maisonnettes faisaient danser les ombres sur la neige. Une atmosphère chaleureuse se dégageait du marché. Il y avait peu de monde et l'équipe pouvait déambuler librement entre les cabanons en bois ornés de guirlandes scintillantes.

Jude écarquillait les yeux devant toutes ces jolies choses, oubliant une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes afin de dissimuler ses iris flamboyants où se reflétait son émerveillement.

– Tss ! lâcha le brun devant l'air enfantin de son camarade. On dirait que tu n'en avais jamais vu avant, dit-il en désignant les petits chalets du menton.

Jude allait répliquer mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire sincère qui flottait sur les lèvres de son ami, une expression bienveillante passant sur ses traits. A cette vue, le stratège en titre sentit une boule se former dans son estomac sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

– C'est beau, déclara simplement Jude.

Le sourire de Caleb s'accentua. Le son émit par les cris et les rires des autres joueurs s'était fait plus diffus tandis qu'ils s'étaient éloignés des rues passantes. Ils s'arrêtèrent entre deux maisonnettes un peu à l'écart. Des effluves de pain d'épice se mêlaient désormais à la délicate senteur du bois. Fermant les yeux, Caleb inspira profondément, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur sucrée et apaisante.

– Ça sent bon, non ? ajouta le numéro 8.

– Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas tout cela, s'étonna le châtain en agitant la main vers le marché.

– Je n'aime pas la neige mais le reste est plutôt pas mal, dit Caleb en plongeant ses yeux couleur de glace dans les orbes rubis du numéro 14.

Jude s'en voulu de ne pas avoir pris ses lunettes. Il soutint le regard de Caleb avec difficulté tandis que la boule dans son ventre lui semblait peser une tonne. Un frisson le parcourut.

– Tu as toujours froid ? s'enquit le second stratège, visiblement soucieux du bien-être de l'autre.

– Non, ça va. Juste un peu aux mains, précisa Jude en remarquant l'air peu convaincu du brun.

Il serra les poings afin de réchauffer ses doigts engourdis par le froid. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas la température insolemment basse qui l'avait fait frissonner.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Caleb tendit une main et effleura les doigts gelés de son ami. Il lui jeta un regard hésitant puis, comme le numéro 14 ne disait rien, il enveloppa ses doigts de ses mains chaudes.

Jude ne réagissait pas, trop sonné par ce qui arrivait. Le brun ne touchait jamais personne d'habitude. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que le numéro 8 s'était mis à tracer de petits cercles sur le dos d'une de ses mains avec la pulpe d'un de ses pouces. La sensation était agréable et un léger frémissement parcourut le châtain.

Caleb sourit à nouveau.

– Ça va mieux ?

– Je me sens bien, répondit timidement Jude en fixant leurs mains enlacées.

– Moi aussi, murmura le numéro 8.

Ses doigts étaient aussi légers qu'une plume pendant qu'il caressait les mains douces et fines de son ami. Il chercha le regard du châtain.

Jude releva la tête et esquissa un doux sourire. Orbes de glaces et yeux couleur feu se rencontrèrent. Il sentit que la boule dans son ventre s'était un peu relâchée. Il avait commencé à saisir la nature de l'émotion nouvelle qu'il ressentait.

Leur souffle s'élevait dans l'air froid dessinant des nuées blanches qui montaient lentement dans la nuit. Caleb se rapprocha doucement du visage de Jude et effleura la paume désormais chaude du numéro 14.

SPLATCH !

Une boule de neige venait de s'abattre contre l'arrière du crâne du numéro 8. Un instant désemparé, sa rage refit surface en déformant ses traits. Son visage devint livide. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs lorsqu'il fit volte-face.

– Q-que... ? s'étrangla-t-il. Sa voix venait de se briser sous la fureur.

– Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, balbutia Nathan tremblant de peur.

Il s'était lancé dans une bataille de boules de neige avec Jordan et Shawn. Jordan, qui devait recevoir la boule de neige, s'était baissé habilement et le projectile avait atterri malencontreusement derrière la tête de Caleb. Les trois jeunes gens n'avaient pas prêtés attention à la scène qui se déroulait entre les maisonnettes. Aussi, ils avaient été surpris d'entendre la voix du second stratège de l'équipe, désormais hors de lui.

Caleb entreprit de s'avancer vers Nathan. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se confondait en excuses. En vain. Le numéro 8 sentait la colère qui l'inondait.

– Je vais te tuer, siffla-t-il.

Nathan chercha des yeux ses camarades mais Jordan et Shawn s'étaient courageusement enfui en direction des rues illuminées. Un déclic se fit alors dans son esprit et il se mit à courir à son tour, visant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le brun.

– Reviens ici, cria Caleb.

Nathan n'entendit pas, il était déjà trop loin. Caleb voulu le suivre. La rage bouillonnait en lui. S'il mettait la main sur ce c...

– Arrête-toi.

C'était Jude qui avait parlé. Le deuxième stratège de l'équipe se retourna pour faire face au garçon aux yeux rubis. Mais Caleb ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

– Quoique tu dises, j'irais lui régler son compte, informa-t-il d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

Sur ce, il tourna le dos au premier stratège.

A l'instant même où il prenait son élan pour s'élancer à la poursuite du garçon aux cheveux bleus, Jude le saisit par la taille, entourant de ses bras son corps fin et musclé.

Caleb ne s'y attendait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Il s'immobilisa.

– Lâche-moi.

Mais sa voix n'était plus aussi glaciale. Jude jurait même y avoir entendu un filet d'hésitation.

– Non, déclara simplement le numéro 14, resserrant sa prise autour du corps de Caleb et l'attirant contre lui.

Le second stratège se laissa faire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait partir traquer Nathan ou profiter de l'étreinte de son compagnon. Une partie de lui en voulait terriblement au céruléen tandis que l'autre partie se réjouissait d'être captif des bras de son ami. Un peu confus, il soupira.

– Jude, qu'est-ce que tu...

– Je t'aime, souffla le premier stratège au numéro 8.

Caleb se sentit fondre. Toute sa colère et sa frustration disparaissant lorsqu'il entendit ces quelques mots. Trois petits mots qui avaient tout changé. Il se retourna pour faire face à son compagnon.

Jude avait finalement compris qu'il voyait Caleb plus qu'un simple coéquipier, et peut-être mieux qu'un simple ami. Au départ, il n'avait pas réalisé, puis la lumière s'était faite dans son esprit. Il lui avait avoué. Pour le retenir, pour effacer la colère de ses traits, parce qu'il s'était fait à l'idée de l'existence d'un Caleb gentil au plus profond de son cœur, il lui avait avoué.

Le garçon aux yeux de glace posa une main sur la joue du châtain. Sa peau était douce sous ses doigts.

– Moi aussi, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime.

Et il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Jude, scellant une promesse tacite. Des flocons tombaient du ciel.

XoXoXoX

Nathan aperçut Caleb dans les couloirs le lendemain. Il hésitait encore entre faire demi-tour et raser le mur quand il entendit le brun lancer un « Salut ! » joyeux et continuer tranquillement son chemin.

Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. D'autant plus que ce matin, il avait surpris le regard pétillant du numéro 8 qui observait – à travers la fenêtre de la salle de repos – tomber la neige. Ah non, décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais Caleb.


	2. Meilleurs vœux

**Yo !**

**La suite et fin de l'histoire. Un petit lemon ;)**

**Happy New Year !**

* * *

Trois semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble, trois semaines qu'ils se tenaient par la main et se câlinaient, trois semaines que Caleb faisait tout son possible pour attirer Jude dans son lit. Ce n'était pas que le brun manquait d'inventivité, loin de là. Le vice-stratège pouvait se révéler très créatif. Pourtant, l'autre passait son temps à lui glisser entre les doigts et se jouait de lui, prétextant que ce n'était jamais le bon moment.

Noël s'était déroulé dans la joie et les rires pour l'équipe. L'esprit des fêtes de fin d'année enchantait les joueurs et des éclats de ravissement parcouraient les couloirs. Cependant, en ce 31 décembre, debout face à la fenêtre de la salle de repos, Caleb n'y tenait plus. Quand il sentait l'odeur enivrante de Jude et qu'il frôlait son corps délicatement musclé ou qu'il captait son regard brûlant, il se sentait devenir fou. Il ignorait pourquoi le stratège en titre avait décidé de le faire languir mais il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Une fois de plus, il sentait sa colère familière naître en lui tandis qu'il ressassait sa frustration mal contenue.

La plupart des joueurs avait classé dans la catégorie « miracle » le fait que le numéro 8 soit subitement devenu plus accommodant. Bien que moins radicalement asocial aurait été plus juste. C'est vrai qu'il avait réalisé des efforts pour mieux se comporter, par amour pour Jude. Mais à l'instant même, il sentait son sang-froid s'effiler lentement. Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit le pas sautillant de Nathan s'approcher, il lutta pour ne pas déverser sa colère sur lui, se contentant de fixer la ville lumineuse avec obstination.

– Nelly a dit que le repas était prêt, tu devrais venir dîner.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil agacé au céruléen qui se dandina, mal à l'aise devant l'expression fermée du second stratège de l'équipe.

– Il y a de la glace en dessert. Allez Caleb, c'est réveillon !

Il le savait déjà. Il se tourna lentement vers Nathan et afficha un sourire glacial, un sarcasme sur le bout des lèvres.

Le milieu gauche fut médusé en voyant le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'éclipser de la salle.

Nathan avait gardé son instinct de survie. Pour lui, Caleb restait Caleb, il se méfiait des « miracles ».

– Tss ! Quel gamin ! siffla le numéro 8, un sourire discret fleurissant au coin de sa bouche.

Nathan s'était révélé plus intelligent qu'il ne le pensait en le laissant seul.

Le brun reconnaissait qu'il aimait bien la réaction qu'il provoquait chez les gens. Ceux-ci avaient tendance à le fuir ou à le laisser tranquille, même s'il avait un peu changé depuis ces derniers jours. Les autres continuaient à l'éviter, mais Jude... c'était différent. Il secoua la tête, résolu à ne pas replonger dans ses incessantes réflexions et partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers dans le réfectoire.

XoXoXoX

Un joyeux brouhaha accueillit Jude lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir en face de Caleb. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils mangeaient ensemble. Les autres joueurs avaient été étonnés de les voir côte à côte pour les repas, pourtant personne ne leur avait véritablement posé de question. Jude pouvait se révéler très évasif quand il le voulait. Quand à Caleb, on ne lui demandait rien par peur de ses répliques acerbes.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour s'apercevoir que le brun faisait la tête. Seuls à leur table, Jude se pencha vers le numéro 8.

– Tu comptes me bouder encore longtemps ?

Caleb fit la moue, avançant sa lèvre inférieure de façon délibérément sensuelle.

– Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, protesta-t-il en lui lançant un regard qui se voulait malheureux.

_Touché_, pensa Jude, ses yeux dissimulés derrière ses verres teintés. Le numéro 14 avait évité son compagnon toute la matinée lors de l'entraînement. Puis, les filles était venues le chercher pour achever la décoration de la salle en vue de la Nouvelle Année. Au final, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait quasiment pas vu Caleb aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Enfin si un peu. Mais si le numéro 8 avait été moins sexy, il aurait eu plus de facilité à rester maître de ses émotions en sa présence. Le pire, c'est que le brun en avait pleinement conscience. Leur couverture de « nouvelle amitié » avait failli être grillée plus d'une fois ces derniers jours.

– C'est toi qui m'ignore, rétorqua l'intéressé, ne se départissant pas de son air de chiot battu.

– Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

Jude jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Leurs camarades étaient occupés à se régaler du repas préparé par les manageuses et à profiter à fond de ces dernières heures qu'offrait cette fin d'année avant d'entamer la nouvelle. Il tendit une main sous la table et effleura le genou du numéro 8.

Le brun frémit légèrement. Il adorait ces moments volés. Le contact de Jude avait sur lui un effet électrisant. Il prit une grande inspiration et la relâcha. Il s'efforçait de faire la tête à son compagnon mais là, le châtain trichait.

Sa réaction parut plaire au premier stratège de l'équipe. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, le châtain renouvela son geste, caressant légèrement la jambe de Caleb.

Le numéro 8 écarquilla ses yeux couleur de glace et serra les poings. Il s'efforçait d'ignorer les marques brûlantes laissées par le passage des doigts du châtain sur le tissu de son pantalon.

– Jude il y a du monde, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Mais le numéro 14 n'en avait que faire. Il avait décidé de s'amuser maintenant, en dépit du self-control de Caleb. Il colla son pied contre celui du numéro 8 et le fit lentement remonter le long de sa jambe.

Le brun ferma les yeux, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il n'allait pas pouvoir garder son calme dans ces conditions !

– Jude cette fois, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment, grinça-t-il.

Il n'en revenait pas que ce soit lui qui puisse dire ça. Mais il y était obligé. Il connaissait ses limites et n'allait pas tarder à les atteindre si le châtain continuait cette délicieuse torture.

– Tu crois ? demanda le premier stratège.

Il changea de tactique et se pencha complètement en avant, comme s'il voulait refaire son lacet. Il fit courir ses doigts à l'intérieur de la cuisse du numéro 8.

Caleb se tortilla sur sa chaise. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait progressivement. Jetant des coups d'œil désespérés aux autres joueurs, il pria pour que le repas soit la chose la plus passionnante qu'ils n'aient jamais contemplée.

– Jude... gémit-il.

Le stratège en titre adorait la réaction de son partenaire, totalement pris au dépourvu par les sensations qu'il provoquait, en le touchant simplement. Il nota que Caleb faisait des efforts remarquables pour se contrôler. Il sourit intérieurement.

Les manageuses interrompirent le manège bien huilé de Jude en apportant le dessert. Le numéro 14 se replaça sur sa chaise tandis que le brun luttait pour afficher son éternelle expression indifférente. Le milieu centre était ravi d'avoir ses lunettes, dissimulant les étincelles qui dansaient sur ses iris rouges.

– On s'est dit que vous pourriez manger la glace dans votre chambre ou dans la salle de repos si vous le vouliez, indiqua Nelly.

– Après tout, ce n'est pas la nouvelle année tous les jours. Vous avez bien le droit d'en profiter ! reprit joyeusement Silvia.

_En profiter_, Jude avait bien l'intention de respecter cette règle à la lettre. Il se tourna vers Caleb et esquissa un sourire enjôleur au second stratège de l'équipe. Le masque d'indifférence soigneusement étudié du numéro 8 était à rude épreuve. Il déglutit.

– Allez ! Venez chercher votre dessert !

Il ne fallut pas le répéter deux fois aux joueurs constamment affamés. Ils s'empressèrent de faire la queue afin d'obtenir la crème glacée tant convoitée. Ils s'éparpillèrent ensuite gaiement dans les différentes pièces emportant leurs trophées sucrés.

Jude et Caleb prirent leurs glaces en dernier et sortirent du réfectoire pour traverser le couloir déjà désert. Profitant de l'instant présent, ils se donnèrent la main.

Le numéro 8 se remémora la fois où, trois semaines auparavant, par un jour enneigé, il avait tenu pour la première fois les doigts fins de Jude. Ce souvenir lui réchauffa le cœur.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, le premier stratège de l'équipe hésita un court moment. Tout lui paraissait clair dans sa tête, son attrait pour Caleb, son désir pour lui... et maintenant, face à cette porte, il était plus près que jamais de se retrouver seul avec son bien-aimé. Une pointe de doute effleura son esprit. La main bien au chaud dans celle de son compagnon, il avait la douce impression de se retrouver ce soir de neige, à l'abri entre deux petits chalets. Caleb pensait-il la même chose ? Timidement, il jeta un coup d'œil au numéro 8.

Le brun s'aperçut du regard discret de Jude et voulu plonger ses orbes glacées dans les yeux rouges dissimulés par les verres teintés.

Comme mû par cette action, le châtain ôta ses lunettes d'un mouvement fluide, révélant ses magnifiques orbes rubis où brillaient des reflets flamboyants dans la lumière du couloir.

Caleb sourit tendrement et effleura de son pouce la paume tiède du stratège en titre. Il se tourna vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

– Je t'aime, susurra le brun.

Les doutes de Jude s'envolèrent en entendant ces mots. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur le lit. Leur glace avait déjà commencé à fondre en coulant le long de leurs doigts.

Caleb approcha les siens près de sa bouche entr'ouverte et se mit à les suçoter, passant consciencieusement une petite langue rose sur chacun d'entre eux. Les yeux mi-clos, à demi étendu sur le lit, il lança un regard incroyablement provocant à Jude. Ce dernier le fixait, comme hypnotisé. Le brun s'étira, renversant la tête en arrière, et inspira profondément. Il laissa le numéro 14 admirer les lignes exquises de son corps qui se devinaient sous ses vêtements. Se redressant, un sourire tentateur aux lèvres, il saisit la main de Jude et happa son index entre ses lèvres humides. Il lécha méticuleusement la crème sur la peau douce et sucrée de son partenaire, se délectant de ses soupirs.

Jude ne comptait pas en rester là, surtout après cette démonstration – oh combien séductrice – de Caleb. Le saisissant par la taille, il renversa le brun sur le lit, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Impatient, il posa ses lèvres ardentes sur celles du numéro 8. Sa langue demanda l'accès à la bouche de son partenaire, qui ne tarda pas à le lui accorder. Le baiser se fit plus insistant tandis que Jude pressait son corps chaud contre celui de son coéquipier.

Luttant contre la sensation électrique qui parcourait chacune de ses fibres, Caleb rompit le baiser, haletant.

– La glace, souffla-t-il difficilement.

Jude l'avait complètement oubliée. Il jeta un regard au sorbet coulant sur le sol.

– On s'en fiche, gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se remit presque immédiatement à embrasser son amant, enfouissant une main dans ses cheveux striés de fines mèches blanches et savourant leur douceur. Au diable la glace ! Il voulait Caleb. Le dessert sucré n'allait pas le détourner de son objectif. D'autant qu'il sentait son entre-jambe s'éveiller délicieusement. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine quand il ôta le haut du brun, révélant son torse d'une pâleur onctueuse. Il embrassa la peau si alléchante, se délectant à son contact, et inhala avec ferveur son parfum envoûtant. Ses mains tendres couraient sur la peau du numéro 8.

Le second stratège se tortilla sous les caresses habiles du châtain. Son corps brûlait de l'intérieur.

– J-Jude...

Celui-ci répondit en passant une langue humide sur un téton rose offert, faisant frémir Caleb. Il joua avec la chair fine quelques instants, se gorgeant de ses soupirs langoureux. Il se pencha ensuite sur l'autre et se remit à l'œuvre. Les yeux de Caleb papillotaient.

Ivre du contact provoqué par le numéro 14, le brun passa les bras autour du corps finement musclé de son partenaire. L'attirant vers lui, il pressa son bassin contre celui du châtain. La sensation de leurs érections frottant sur le tissu épais de leurs pantalons le fit frissonner.

– T'es trop habillé, se plaignit le garçon aux mèches blanches.

– On peut y remédier, murmura le milieu centre à son oreille.

Jude commença par détacher sa cape avant de retirer souplement son maillot, révélant sa peau crémeuse au regard avide de Caleb. Son pantalon rejoignit rapidement son haut, puis le châtain s'affaira scrupuleusement à défaire celui du numéro 14.

Quand il sentit le tissu descendre le long de ses jambes, Caleb se mordit la lèvre. Il était terriblement excité. L'image de Jude en boxer lui faisait un effet incroyable. Dans un mouvement de hanches instinctif, il se colla plus étroitement contre son coéquipier.

– Jude, gémit-il lascivement. Je n'en peux plus...

Fiévreusement, il se redressa à demi pour retirer son boxer. La sensation de son érection enfin libérée lui arracha un soupir. Nu face aux orbes rouges de son amant, il poursuivit son objectif. Ses doigts souples vinrent caresser les flancs du stratège en titre, avant de descendre plus bas et d'ôter le sous-vêtement de son partenaire, révélant son sexe tendu.

Jude ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle.

– Tu veux continuer ? demanda le châtain en lançant un regard incertain au second stratège étendu sous lui.

– Prends-moi, chuchota-t-il comme toute réponse.

Caleb était déterminé. Il sourit tendrement au numéro 14 et hocha légèrement la tête.

Le châtain amena trois doigts devant la bouche de son amant qui les humecta consciencieusement, passant une langue avide sur la peau incandescente de Jude. Quand le stratège en titre les sentit assez humidifiés, il les présenta devant l'entrée du brun. Doucement, il inséra un premier doigt dans l'intimité chaude du numéro 8, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier.

Caleb se crispa, il ne savait pas s'il devait qualifier l'intrusion de plaisante ou de douloureuse. Il croisa les yeux assombris de désir de son amant. Un incendie ravageait son corps. Il bougea doucement le bassin pour lui indiquer de poursuivre.

Le numéro 14 commença à effectuer des mouvements de ciseaux. Voyant que Caleb ne protestait pas, il fit entrer le dernier doigt avant de les retirer. Il se positionna devant l'entrée du garçon aux mèches blanches, tenant une de ses cuisses afin de rendre l'accès plus facile.

– Prêt ? souffla-t-il, la voix rauque de désir.

– Plus que jamais.

Jude pénétra le brun précautionneusement. La sensation des chairs se refermant sur son membre lui arracha un soupir de bien-être. Il s'arrêta pour fixer le visage de son amant.

Le numéro 8 serrait les dents et fermait les yeux. Il luttait avec son corps, tentant de se détendre. Il fut surprit de sentir les lèvres de Jude se poser sur son cou. Le stratège essayait de l'aider.

Sentant qu'il se relaxait, Jude bougea, arrachant des soupirs difficiles à Caleb. Il caressa le ventre du brun. La sensation était tellement parfaite ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pendant qu'il poussait en Caleb.

Les soupirs se changèrent en gémissement, quand soudain...

– Han !

La sensation électrisa les entrailles du second stratège, lui faisant renverser la tête en arrière.

– Encore ! implora-t-il.

Jude rebuta contre la prostate du brun, lui soutirant un nouveau cri.

Le numéro 8 gémissait et haletait, le dos arqué et les doigts crispés sur les draps.

De sa main libre, il saisit l'érection de Caleb et se mit à lui imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient en rythme avec ses allées et venue.

Le numéro 8 était complètement sous l'emprise des sensations. Le plaisir emplissait son corps et brouillait son esprit. Il sentait la chaleur l'envahir.

Les coups de bassin s'amplifièrent et se firent plus profond. Jude accéléra ses mouvements tandis que sa respiration s'emballait et que son dos s'arquait.

La chaleur s'était maintenant changée en brasier. La respiration de Caleb se calqua sur celle de Jude tandis qu'il se sentait perdre pied.

Dans un ultime frisson, il se déversa sur son ventre.

Le numéro 14 plaqua ses hanches à celles du brun et, rejoignant Caleb, il se libéra à son tour.

Les deux garçons restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, haletants. Le stratège en titre trouva la force de se retirer. Il s'allongea aux côtés du numéro 8 qui se blottit contre lui. Le châtain posa son front contre celui de son amant et lui sourit.

– Je t'aime aussi, dit Jude d'une voix encore un peu essoufflée.

Un sentiment de bonheur emplit le cœur du numéro 8. Il scella ses lèvres à celles de Jude.

De la musique parvint aux oreilles des deux garçons. Elle provenait de la salle qui avait été décorée en bas.

– Bonne année, souffla Caleb à son compagnon.

– Bonne année, répondit tendrement Jude.

Et les deux amants s'endormirent, enlacés.

XoXoXoX

La musique emplissait la pièce et tous les joueurs s'échangeaient joyeusement leurs meilleurs vœux. Enfin presque tous les joueurs...

– Tu sais où sont Jude et Caleb ? demanda Mark.

– On ne les as plus vus depuis la fin du repas, compléta Jordan.

– Ils sont sûrement en train de regarder tomber la neige, dit Nathan.

– Hein ? s'exclamèrent les deux garçons surpris.

Nathan secoua la tête, les yeux rieurs. Tranquillement installé dans sa chambre après le repas, il avait renversé sa glace et était parti chercher de quoi nettoyer. En passant devant la porte de Jude, il avait entendu des cris... caractéristiques. Il sourit à cette idée.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus connaissait d'autres personnes qui devraient nettoyer leurs « chutes de glaces ». Et surtout...

Il comprenait pourquoi Caleb aimait la neige.


End file.
